


Quick Twitter Fic: Nora's Needs

by DraceDomino



Series: Quick Twitter Fics [5]
Category: Streets of Rage (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Power Exchange, Short, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: The Quick Twitter Fic series all come from suggestions given to me over on, naturally,Twitter.Follow me there if you'd like to keep an eye out for the next time I open submissions.This prompt: In order to escape punishment for her crimes, Nora uses her toys and allure to earn Estel's loyalty.
Relationships: Estel/Nora
Series: Quick Twitter Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738681
Kudos: 17





	Quick Twitter Fic: Nora's Needs

Nora’s Needs  
-by Drace Domino

“Mmm, I’m so glad we could come to an understanding, Officer…” Nora let the words drip from her lips like honey, practically purring against the taut shoulders of the mucher larger woman. She allowed her gloved fingers to tease down the spine of her towering visitor, each one making the impressive fit, buff figure of Estel Aguirre tremble from the contact. “I certainly am happy that we’re getting along so wonderfully!”

“J...Just...Just keep at it, bitch…” Estel hissed in response, sweat glazing the sides of her shaved head, and every last muscle in her body tense. “If you screw it up now, I’m bringing in you and all of your little goons.”

Nora just chuckled, and turned her attention back to a remote control snugly fit within her free hand. She was confident in her machinery - one didn’t become the de-facto dominatrix of the premiere gang in town without having reliable equipment. As she twisted the dial of the remote a sudden buzzing noise filled the room, and a glance down to Estel’s situation ensured that her toy was doing its part. The massive blonde cop was sitting on a stool with her pants around her ankles and a particularly large toy stuffed inside of her - one that even now, her impressively powerful frame was trying to squeeze out. She might have even done it by accident if it wasn’t for Nora’s attentative hand, reaching down and using two fingers to push it back inside with a tiny smirk.

“Oh, don’t you worry, Officer,” Nora purred, standing up tall and even daring to lift a leg. She soon pressed the flat of one of her thigh-high boots up on Estel’s knee, showcasing her dominance as a hand stretched out to tease under the officer’s chin. “I wouldn’t leave you hanging...at least, not until we know each other a little better!”

From there, the dominatrix threw back her head and laughed, just as her thumb pressed down on the remote control to set the toy to buzz faster within Estel’s slit. As the police woman rose her hips from the chair and unleashed something akin to a lusty roar, her nethers clenched around that pulsing gizmo, falling into a sudden and spontaneous climax. What Nora didn’t expect, however, was just how greedy Estel Aguirre could be - and she learned it as one of the buff woman’s hands suddenly snatched her by those frosty blue locks and wrenched her firmly to the ground. The otherwise-dominant woman dropped to her knees while she yelped, though her voice was soon muffled by the presence of the officer’s hood pressed against her mouth. With a surging pleasure Estel hooked both powerful hands to the back of Nora’s head, forcing her to worship that glistening pussy as she grinded forward in a firm display of just how fucking strong she was.

“Eat my pussy, whore, or you’re getting carried off in handcuffs.”

Nora, with her hat askew and a tiny whimper escaping the back of her throat, did little more than wrap her gloved hands up and around Estel’s thighs and start to suckle at her folds. While the toy buzzed inside of Estel’s cunt the dominatrix worshipped her nethers - ceding all control to her.

Maybe Nora was only ever in charge because a bigger, hornier badass just hadn’t crossed her path until then.

The End.


End file.
